


Object attachment

by Rose372466



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose372466/pseuds/Rose372466
Summary: Ortega has found a tech-savvy Sidestep's workshop, and is distracted by their tinkering. A serious conversation follows.
Kudos: 14





	Object attachment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting on AO3, or post fanfiction for that matter. Let me know if I mess up the formatting or something.

Object attachment

"Have you always been like this?" Ortega asks. 

"Like what?" you say, putting the worn toaster you were working on back on the workbench. You're not quite sure how it happened, but Ortega found the front to your base of operations. Now he's here to pester you while you really should be in your suit showing Los Diablos' little heroes how little of a chance they stand against someone competent. 

"You know," he gestures at the household appliance. "Treating things so gently. It's like you're handling a newborn pup." 

"Oh." You put down your tools, thinking back on when you were first able to own things. "Yeah, I guess so." 

Ortega sits down next to you with a heavy sigh. "You _guess_ so. _Mierda_ , you're messed up." 

"Don't even know the half of it," you mumble under your breath. 

"What was that?" Ortega says, eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

You shrug it off. "Nothing. It's a me thing, I guess. Treating them like they're living things." 

Ortega raises an eyebrow, and you humor them, carrying on with the explanation. "It's easier, you know. To feel things for objects. They don't judge you, or expect anything in return. It's kinda therapeutic, in a way." 

You catch the look of something... Maybe sadness? on Ortega's face, and frown. "What?" 

"That is-" 

"Don't," you say, effectively cutting off the apologetic, misplaced, or, God forbid, _comforting_ words Ortega was about to say. "It's how I deal with things. There's nothing wrong with it." 

Ortega would object to that, but whatever look you're giving them keeps their mouth sealed. " _Mierda_ , I'm so sorry for-" 

"Don't be," you say, hoping to get through to them this time. "Sorry, I mean." 

There's a pause as you fidget with a loose screw on the workbench. "I'm better than I've been in ages. If you…" 

Your voice breaks, and you hurriedly take a sip of water. "If you want to be something for me, be happy. You know, with how far I've come. Talking with people." 

Ortega's expression has turned unreadable. Feels too much like rejection. You try to keep the whimper from your voice. "It'd help. Not getting dragged back into the past, you know." 

They open their mouth to apologize, again, but this time they catch themselves. "I-I think I can do that." Ortega smiles for the first time since the start of your bizarre conversation. "You know you can talk to me about anything." 

You nod, even though it isn't true. At least, not right now. If things go to plan, which they won't. They never do. You will be able to tell them soon. Maybe before things really go to hell. There's too much Sidestep in those thoughts and you click your tongue, but that hope never left you. Not now. Not when you went out the window. Not even when you wanted to- Well, that doesn't matter now. 

You return Ortega's smile. 

Maybe you should take your own advice to heart for a change. 


End file.
